


Karis Asani and Co's new life in Halkegenia

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Transformation, birth scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: One day Yukari Yakumo mentions to everyone that the barrier that's kept them safe from the outside world is on its last legs fortunately for them a strange portal appears and everyone agrees to enter it after finding out that the portal leads to a place where Magic is still around aka the land of Halkegenia and thus they decide to strengthen the portal so everyone could enter, save the humans from the Human village seeing how they were "jerks" to everyone and also so all of the Youkai and gods could finally be able to explore new surroundings and without fear of the barrier collapsing anymore.





	Karis Asani and Co's new life in Halkegenia

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins as soon as the cast enters Halkegenia about 40 weeks after my previous story ends. Everyone brings only their most beloved belongings with them and what they use for equipment with them. Anyways this story will have a different Louise than usual due to my OC Karis Asani's influence will cause her to have her true potential awaken early and thus having her be in a body of an adult. You may have noticed that I mentioned in another story I made about Flandre being the one that will carry a special child that is the product of three beings. The name of this child who will have the powers of Karis, Flandre, and Yukari's name is going to be known as Flankari Asani since it has their powers and genes inside it. If you are wondering what it looks like when its fully grown go on YouTube and look up the name MinusT there. This person has an account on Danbooru.net and there is a link to it on his channel. One of the pictures he has on there has someone that looks like a combination between both Flandre and Yukari. That is what the child will look like when its fully grown.

We looked behind us as we bid Gensokyo farewell as we went through the portal. Everyone knew this mysterious portal we just entered was a godsend since the barrier that shielded its inhabitants for so long was about to finally collapse and we needed some sort of way to live on without having to adjust to the outside world so fast because everyone knew of the stress it would bring. Flandre Scarlet was clearly going to give birth at any time and the fact that our child wouldn't last long with that factor we knew that the child would need some sort of chance to actually live the life its supposed to. Anyways we eventually reached our destination for our new life. We wound up in some sort of massive courtyard where there was what looked like a middle aged man with a bunch of young students present. I recognized this place immediately it was Halkegenia and in front of us was someone I recognized was Louise. I knew they wouldn't be able to understand what our normal language is and so I started to speak in their language. I said to them, "Why hello there if you are wondering who we are lets just say we are fugitives from another land called Gensokyo. The reason we are fugitives is because Gensokyo was about to collapse and we needed a new place to call home. Anyways I am Karis Asani and you must be Louise Valliere I presume?" That clearly caught the ones who allowed us to leave Gensokyo off guard that I knew their names. "Now I know what you are thinking you are probably going to turn one of us into your familiar I guess. But thing is I can do something far better than that for you." Louise then asked me, "And what is that?" I replied with, "I know you have great power even though you may not show it but thing is I have the ability to awaken one's true potential and I know exactly what has been stopping you from using magic. You are using magic but its a very rare type of magic in terms of both of our standards. Anyways you Louise are in fact a Mage of the Void! Your type of void magic is one that in our terms is also known as oblivion magic or Conceptual magic. Anyways you should begin transforming right as I say these words." That clearly blew everyone away. I cleared my throat and then beckoned as Louise started to emit a bright light, "Louise, with my power you will no longer be the laughingstock that you once were, you will be reborn as one who will be deemed the most powerful mage in this land since the creator of your magic's land. Now Louise, show us who you truly are!" When I ended that the bright light vanished revealing a new Louise that was in the body of an adult, her chest and rear were now more pronounced among other things, and her clothing looked different as well. "Wow! I feel so much different and better now! I also seem to have learned all of the magic a Void mage can do now. I don't need this wand anymore seeing how with the fact I am like this and have learned how to cast magic without it a wand is useless for me now. Thanks Karis Asani for finally allowing me to know exactly why I was having trouble and giving me this new voluptuous body I always craved. Now then lets see what I can do." Louise then began casting the magic she learned in a way that would ensure she would not affect anyone yet allow them to see what she was now capable of. Louise also found she no longer had a limit to how much magic she could cast before she had to rest with how her true potential was awakened. "So that's why Louise wasn't able to use magic, she was in fact a Void mage meaning she was casting the most basic void magic aka explosion every time." Louise then decided to try again with summoning a familiar and this time she summoned a strange version of Flandre that wore green colored clothing instead as well as what looked like a male version of her and some strange looking children and apparently a wolf as well as a yellow clothed version of Patchouli. She revealed herself as Grandre Scarlet, also known as the reincarnation of a being known only as Him and the seeker of holders. Apparently this Grandre character managed to find, been modified, and other methods of obtaining all 2538 objects and she just finished doing so and the ritual she had to do when she and all of her objects were summoned. She knew Louise was the one who summoned her and if it happened earlier she would've been enraged but since her quest was complete she was more content with this happening. Louise then made Grandre her familiar. As expected the Gandalfr runes appeared. (Play the Kazarov Stonehenge theme from Dark Chronicle) Just then I heard Flandre say, "Why did you go on such a quest?" Grandre then replied with, "I began my quest upon meeting someone known as Legion, apparently he failed in his quest to obtain all the objects but could tell I was the one who would be able to do what he could not. He then transferred everything he had gotten as well as the knowledge he obtained throughout his quest to me before dissipating that is when I began my quest. Yes it was long and hard doing so but I eventually succeeded. Gemilia found out that upon trying to manipulate my fate once I had one Object to go and tried to stop it realized that somehow her ability no longer worked on me. The reason of course is how one of the objects I found made it so fate no longer had any say in the manner. I know you're wondering, why am I wearing these gloves and these other things on me and why I look rather weird overall? First off these things I wear are objects themselves. Secondly I wear them to conceal the body parts of myself that had been either replaced, modified, and other factors in exchange for other objects like this one." Grandre then made one of her gloves transparent revealing a hand that looked like it was made out of some sort of metal. "This is the Mercury Hand, I got it from clearing the Holder of Science's trial. What it does is that it allows me to pass through anything made out of metal like it was just plain air aside from of course the objects that are a type of metal itself. I had to cover it seeing how it would attract unwanted attention, but seeing as how I finished my quest and seeing as to how you look like ones that are trustworthy enough not to mention it to others I suppose I can reveal it to you. I had to sacrifice my original left hand in exchange for it, such a small price to pay when it comes to doing a quest as large as the one I did. Many people lost their lives as I progressed in my quest, then again it was expected seeing how that was going to happen regardless of what I did. I also constantly had my mind pushed to the limit but I always pulled through and did exactly what needed to be done to proceed." Everyone realized that Grandre was one that has seen, heard, and been at things that even Shikieiki couldn't even fathom in the slightest. "But anyways I am glad to be your familiar. My objects, abilities, and everything that made me the way I am now is at your service Louise." Just then Flandre looked like she went into full blown labor, we quickly brought her to a hospital bed and I mentioned to Suika that she should use her powers to numb Flandre's pain to the point where it is no longer noticeable at all to make things smoother for her and she gave me the "You don't need to any other word!" look. Flandre gave birth to the child we knew would come out and named Flankari Asani. Grandre then said, "Ahh I forgot what it was like to have the feeling to see when one gives birth to such a child as beautiful as yours. Yes I had seen it before but I had to kill it because doing so would allow me to possess it since it was in fact an object that I had to obtain. I had no choice since it was what the trial required me to do to clear it." Everyone realized that Grandre had to do things even the most corrupt psychopath wouldn't even think of attempting because it was something that was considered just plain wrong or even just plain crazy to do since each trial demanded it.

These trials that Grandre mentioned to us made everyone realize were ones that would change someone forever. Grandre then said to us, "I am technically in a state of permanent illness that is called the Blackening which is why you may have noticed that I keep oozing a sort of black liquid from myself. Granted I can summon it with a certain phrase but I will not say that here because I know that will cause you to catch it as well. Also I should let you know Mokou, Kaguya, as well as the Youkai and Gods present here this disease I have not even you will be spared from it because it is one that even immortals are able to catch." This caused those that Grandre mentioned in that sentence to flinch now that they know that there is an illness that can actually pierce their immortality. The students and teachers then said in surprise, "Wait there's gods present now?!" I then said, "Oh you didn't know hmm? Those that are gods will you kindly step forward and introduce yourselves and mention what your power is?" My friends that were gods then did as they were told and they obviously had to do some sort of proof that they were truly gods. "So gods do exist after all, unbelievable." is what I heard the staff and students aside from Louise say since she already knew of this since she had her true potential awaken thanks to my ability which also expanded her mind. Then Grandre resumed part of her tale saying, "If you are wondering why I wear these garments, these garments are actually another one of the objects and one of the last I obtained on my quest, these garments apparently make it so that those who wear it never have to sleep, eat, and fall into a state of insanity at all. I know what you are wondering why is my version of Patchouli who is actually known as Yatchouli in my world as well as my child and my male counterpart at my side at all times? Thing is as you would guess they are Objects themselves. Yatchouli wasn't a Object at first, I turned her into one aka Object 338 by completing the trial I had to do in order to do so. My Male counterpart the trial I had to go through was a rather odd one. This one involved me having to search for a key that was different from the others to free him from a cage he was in. Come on Dukre, it's alright you can show yourself I promise these people won't hurt you. Yes that's the name of my daughter Yukre Scarlet. Yes I had to go through a trial aka the Trial of Legacy where apparently my goal here was to obtain enough blessings from my ancestors in order for my true love and Yukre to appear and then I had to complete a ritual as they told me to without even a moment of hesitation in order for me to clear it." Flandre then looked closely at Yukre with Flankari in her arm and said, "Yukre, you look a look a lot like Flankari, I guess Flankari when she is your age she will probably look a lot like you so I suppose I will have to have different colored clothing for Flankari in order to ensure the two of you don't get confused with one another." Grandre then looked at Flankari and said, "I agree with that statement tenfold since Dukre looked almost exactly like your daughter when she was her age." Dukre then spoke for once with a look that says she knows that now would be a good time to start talking and spoke in a way that made her sound like she was a 18 year old, "Hi everyone, as my mother said I am Dukre Scarlet, as you saw I am one that doesn't like to leave their parent, I know that being an Object myself is quite the burden especially since I am the one based around Legacy. If mother died at any point, I would have to take her place in obtaining the remaining objects that mother still had yet to obtain since what designates me as an Object binds me to it. Fortunately, I had that massive weight off my chest since mother was able to finish her quest. I know how mother is now the familiar of you Louise and I accept that. Anyways Miss Yatchouli here is one that is known to be extremely quiet as in she doesn't like to talk at all." I knew that there was a difference between Grandre's world and our original home since Patchouli is actually rather chatty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I also created a couple new OCs here and also mentioned the Holders series in this story as well. The OC Grandre Scarlet is pretty much Flandre Scarlet from another universe where as I mentioned managed to complete a quest where she would clear every one of the Holders' trials and get the rewards for doing so and also a sort of brief story as to why she began it. Anyways the stories I have that feature Karis Asani in them I will actually be serious on working on them this time around. Also Louise will be out of character in her new form and lets just say she will apparently have instantly graduated from the academy and be allowed to take one maid with her and of course it's Siesta herself. Due to this Siesta will not be abducted by Count Mott but I will have it so the investigation on him will occur anyway but for a different reason. That reason I am still trying to figure out why.


End file.
